herofandomcom-20200223-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. She was the former assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the romantic love interest, girlfriend and sweetheart of Quasimodo. She was voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt who later play Dr. Liz Wilson from Garfield The Movie. Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. Like Quasimodo, she has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses, not her eyes. She was shown to be aware that the gargoyles were very much alive, to their surprise. Like Quasimodo, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo once he shows her his world. She's often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope. Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' Madellaine stole coins from Sarousch when she was a little girl at the age of 6 to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but was impressed with her enough to take her in and raise her as his own, eventually making her his assistant in circus performing and thievery. Sarousch uses her to learn where the famous bell La Fidele is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. But once she saw his face in the light, she ran off, frightened by his appearance though apologized as she did so. At the circus, Madellaine sees Quasimodo's kindness towards Zephyr and sees he wasn't a monster but kindred soul so she decides to approach him one more. He shows her all there is to see in Paris (even running on the tops of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne and the towns people sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidele and why it is so special (there are jewels on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her and she kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidele. She does, but refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidele. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it which Madellaine sadly agrees to tell him. She leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower so that he'll not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidele (Zephyr sees them doing this and rushes off to find out where they've taken the bell). Later, Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour, but she says no because she want to tell him the truth why she refuse. When they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidele is gone! When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her and she was arrested by Phoebus. Then, Quasimodo learns that Zephyr goes after Sarousch, tells Esmeralda and they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Then, Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her as he did with her. He agrees as long Madellaine comes as a prisoner. The four enter the catacombs, run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can go out of Paris, but Saroush holds Zephyr hostage so he can leave safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch is not going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tight rope with Quasimodo holding the rope, leaps down, frees Zephyr from Sarousch and returns him to his parents while Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. The next day, Le Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other while Quasimodo rings La Fidele and stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take care of him which she replies that she will. Then, she winked at Hugo, Victor and Laverne causes them in shock and their mouths to drop. Then, she finally kisses Quasimodo. Then Zephyr rings La Fidele and Quasi and Madellaine claim their romantic love for each other. Quotes "Quasimodo, there's more to me." "Just standing here looking pretty." "Don't worry, I will." "And I love Quasimodo!!!" Trivia *Madellaine is a little similar to her husband in the sense of being an orphan and being adopted by the film's main antagonist, the only difference is that Sarousch willingly took her in when she tried to steal from him and Frollo reluctantly took Quasimodo in when the former killed his mother. *She's the fourth character to interact with the gargoyles of Notre Dame in some way (if you don't count the soldiers they attacked in the first movie). The first is Quasimodo, the second is Djali and the third is Frollo. *She's also similar to Angel from Lady and The Tramp 2: as they both serve as the deuteragonist of the sequel, both are liked by the film's main antagonist (Madellaine: Sarousch and Angel: Buster) and both despise the main antagonist. *She also bears striking similarities to Belle as they are both beautiful heroines who learn to love their love interest despite their looks. *She seems to be the first human, other than Quasimodo, to know of the existence of Hugo, Victor, and Laverne. *She had some similar to Margalo from Stuart Little 2: both are servant of a villain, both are orphan, both adopted by a villain to steal jewels, both friends with the protagonist, both betrayed the hero, both give up for working the villain and both want to follow their dream (Margalo want to be free, Madellaine want to walk though ropes). Navigation Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Defectors Category:Orphans Category:Falsely Accused Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Amazons Category:Traitor Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Outright